GGH-001 Halphas Gundam
The GGH-001 Halphas Gundam is a mobile suit that is the variant to the GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam, it makes its initial appearance in SD Gundam G Generation World for the PSP and Wii. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite being the successor of the Phoenix Gundam, the Halphas Gundam is considered to be inferior to it in specs due to its lack of Nano-Skin Capabilities and the Black Box Replication system. But the mobile suit itself is considered a step up to its predecessor by incorporating a set of cross-like wing binders which serves as both boosters and it's main long ranged weapons system. The Halphas Gundam's wings are actually four powerful mega beam cannons. It is also armed with a beam rifle as well. Other weapons include vulcan guns, beam sabers and a couple of funnels stored on its wing binders. Finally, Halphas Gundam can transform into "bird mode" and perform a special attack called Burning Flare by covering itself with super heated energy released from the binders it then rams through several targets with high speed. While Halphas Gundam can only transform when performing the Burning Flare, it is flight capable even in its MS mode. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The Halphas Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers for close combat, stored in the side of the lower legs when not in use. ;*Cross Mega Beam Cannon :The unit is armed with 4 beam cannons on its wing binders with a high power output. It also serves as boosters when the unit is in flight. ;*Vulcan Gun :Uniquely, the Halphas Gundam as a pair of Vulcan Guns that can shoot down missiles or enemy aircraft. ;*Beam Rifle :Halphas Gundam has two Beam Rifles equipped with a variable output. They can also combine together to become a powerful beam launcher. ;*Funnel :These are the only Psycommu weaponry of the Halphas Gundam. The twelve Funnels are stored in the wing binders of the Halphas Gundam and function as remote weaponry. Like any other remote weaponry, these funnels require continuous charging for longer use. ;*Burning Flare :The powered-up version of Phoenix Gundam's Burning Fire attack. System Features ;*Psycommu System History In SD Gundam G Generation Wars, the Halphas Gundam is created through the data obtained from the Phoenix Gundam for Aplodia's use and was considered the most powerful Gundam ever made. However, the unit loses to its predecessor and the GGV-000 Barbatos due to its specs and lack of Nano-Skin Capabilities. Variant ;*GGH-001C Halphas Böse ;*GGH-010 Regina Gallery GAME'S MSV 100 - GGH-001 - Halphas Gundam.jpg|Game's MSV # 100 - GGH-001 Halphas Gundam 54974554201103051021513645498281819_000 - Halphas - Valvados - Gundam.jpg|An SD video game article about the Halphas Gundam in SD GGeneration World G World 54974554201103272012281892672222221 001.jpg 56476489762346346.png|Rough design of Halphas Gundam SD - GGH-001 - Halphas Gundam.jpg|SD Rendition of the Halphas Gundam halphas.jpg GGH-001 Halphas Gundam Lineart.png|GGH-001 Halphas Gundam MS Lineart Trivia *In demonology, Halphas (also Malthus, Malthas, or Malthous) is an Earl of Hell, commanding 26 legions of demons. He is often depicted in the shape of a stork. *Halphas has many common design traits with the AGE-2 Normal from Gundam AGE, such as the 4 wings joined to their shoulders and the design of their MA form. References External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgoH30H1BuY